Here For You
by merderfan93
Summary: Merder fic set early season 2 Meredith is pregnant but there's a twist READ& REVIEW please
1. Chapter 1

Here For You

Chpt 1

Meredith groaned inwardly as the elevator doors opened and she saw that it would only be her and Derek on it . For a moment she was tempted to take the stairs but she was hit by a wave of dizzieness similar to what she had felt earlier so she took a deep breath and got on. Not long after the doors closed she began to feel dizzy again but stronger this time "Meredith are you alright?" "yeah I Oh..." " Meredith!" he yelled managing to catch her before she fell to the ground. As soon as the doors opened he swept her up into his arms and ran out into the hall "Derek, I think I'm pregnant" "Oh, God okay Meredith I need you stay with me." But it was too late her eyes had drifted shut. " Stevens!" he yelled desperatley when he saw her standing at a nurses station " Dr Shep... oh my god Meredith?!" "She fainted in the elevator I need you to go and find Bailey and Addison while I go and find an empty exam room" "Addison?" Izzie asked confused "Just go Stevens" and they both ran in opposite direction

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Stevens why are you running?" Dr. Bailey asked as Izzie came up to her and Addison in front of the O.R board "It's Meredith she fainted in the elevator Shepherd said to come and find you both" "Why do you need me?" Addison asked "Oh god" she said realising and the three of them ran towards the exam rooms. They got to the exam rooms just as Derek wheeled her into an exam room on a gourney. "Shepherd! What the hell happened" "She was in the elevator and she collapsed I just managed catch her she thinks she's pregnant" " Okay Stevens do a pregnancy test" Izzie nodded and ran down the hall to a supply closet

"Tired, headache" "I'll go get some painkillers" Bailey said leaving the room just as Izzie came back "You're awake. How are you feeling?" Derek shot her don't ask look and she nodded "Dr Shepherd I got the pregnancy test" she said "thank you Stevens" " Oh god i forgot I haven't done one yet I thought it was just stress" "It's okay Meredith calm down" she took a deep breath and leant back on the bed while Izzie took her blood. "I'll go get this processed I'll be right back." It was only when Izzie had left that it occurred to Meredith exactly what was going on _oh my god I'm in a room with my ex-boyfriend and his wife and I'm pregnant with her husband's baby holy shit this is like my worst nightmare maybe if i shut my eyes I'll wake up _"Meredith are you okay?" _no I'm not freaking okay your married! "_Yeah I'm fine" _ I really need a new word "_okay Meredith I have your results" Izzie said coming back into the room _oh god here is comes_ Derek reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly _why is he doing that. Is freaking wife is right there she won't even look me in the eye this is exactly the kind of awkwardness I avoid _"congratulations Dr. Grey" Addison said "you are pregnant" _Oh. My. God._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Congratulations you are pregnant_

_Oh. My. God_

"Seriously?! As in there is a person inside of me?"

"Seriously. I'll do an ultrasound in a minute but your blood sugar level concerns me. When was the last tme you ate?"

"uh I had pre-ounds so around 5 maybe"

"FIVE?! That's more than twelve hours Meredith how could you go that long without eating ?" Derek yelled

" I was in surgery all day I didn't have time"

"Okay I'd like to keep you in over night for observation now I'll go and get an ultrasound"

The room was silent when she left until Izzie's pager went off. "911 I have to go will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine could you not tell anybody about..." she glanced down at her stomach Izzie nodded and left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut she turned to Derek

"What the hell is going on?!" she yelled

" Meredith calm down. Addison filed we're divorced"

"Oh why the hell didn't you tell me " I was gonna come by tonight and tell you but then..."

"So you're divorced?" "Im divorced" he nodded "we're free Meredith" and before she had a chance to reply he had crossed the room and was kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. And she knew in that kiss that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

They broke apart both of them gasping for air " I Love you Meredih" " I love you too Derek" he smiled not having expected her to reply as quickly. The lapsed into a comfortable silence Until Addison came back into the room .

"This might be a little cold" she told Meredith spreading the gel over her abdomen . Within seconds the room was filled with the sound of the heart beat " Oh my god that's our baby" Derek whispered clutching Meredith's hand "Actually I'm detecting five seperate heartbeats"

" What?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Oh my god thats our baby_

_Actually I'm detecting five seperate heartbeats_

_What?!_

"F...Five there are five babies inside my body oh my god"

"I'll give you two a minute" Addison said quietly leaving the room

"Oh my god Derek five babies FIVE! We cannot hae five babies one is terrifying enough but five?!"

"Meredith look at me" he said firmly grabbing her hand "you can do this okay we can do this"

"But what if i can't Derek?"

"You can I'll be with you the whole time okay we can do this" he repeated for his own sake as much as hers.

"You promise?"

"I Promise" he said kissing her forehead

"Okay Meredith it looks like you are about two months along" Addison said coming back intot he room " Now I'm sure you know that carrying quints is risky but there are other options"

"No" Meredith said firmly

"Mer maybe..."

"No Derek I won't I cannot kill my babies any of them"

"Okay I will go talk to a nurse about getting you admitted" "thank you Addison"

"Meredith are you sure about this"

"Yes Derek I am sure I will not kill my babies"

"You're right" he said sitting on the chair beside her bed " It's just what if something went wrong I don't know what I would do if I lose you"

"You won't okay? I'm not going anywhere but we can't kill one of them"

" I know you're right" " Thank you" she said trying to stifle a yawn "Tired?"

"Exhausted" "you should go to sleep we'll be able to move you up to a room on this" " Okay" she yawned " "Will you hold me?" "Sure" he said climbing on to the bed.

A few minutes later Addison came back into the room he gently lowered himself off the bed Causing her to stir slightly " It's okay Mer we are just moving you to a room go back to sleep" " Okay" she yawned and drifted back to sleep. Later he caught Addison in the hallway "I just wanted to thank you" "for what" she asked confused "for taking care of Meredith and being okay with the divorce" she smiled "she makes you happy" he nodded "i'm sorry I didn't love you not they way you desrved to be loved" "yeah" she sighed "me too we were happy though? I mean there was a time when we loved each other?" "There was I guess we just got lazy. I wasn't fair to keep it going" "you're right goodbye Derek" "Goodbye Addison" he said opening the door to her room and the start of his new life

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

She was discharged the next morning Richard having given both her and Derek the next week off.

"So your place or mine?" he asked as they walked out of the hospital " Can we stp by mine o get some stuff then go to yours" " Sure." They drove to her house in a comfortable silence. When they arrived she grabbed a small suitcase from her closet and began throwing stuff in it while he lay on the bed

"So I have a question " she said from the bathroom "Shoot"

"Where are we gonna live?"

"I've been thinking about that myself actually"

"And?"

"You know the land over looking the city?"

"Yeah?"

" I thought we could build a house" There was a long silence from the bathroom before she came out and leaned against thne doorframe. "Seriously?" "seriously" he nodded she smiled at him and he returned it "you're okay with this? I mean us and being pregnant and everything I know it's fast"

"Yeah it is and it is scary but as long as you are here with me I'll get used to it" she said rubbing her stomach "I'm not going anywhere" he said pulling her down on the bed causing her to giggle. "So any requirements?" "A jacuzzi bathtub and a big balcony coming of our room." "Is that all?" "Hmm oh can we have a pool?" "whatever you want" he smiled "what about you don't you want anything?" "as long as you are in it with me i'm happy" "you're so corny" she said swatting him lightly.

**I REALISE THAT WAS A BIT CHEESY BUT I'M A SUCKER FOR A BIT OF CHEESINESS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He woke up in the trailer the next morning to find her side of the bed empty. Quickly pulling on pants and a sweater he headed out of the trailer towards the land over looking the city.

Sure enough there she was sitting crossed legged on the grass hand over her adomen gazing out over the city. He walked over to her and sat down.

"I was trying to pictureit" she said without looking at him "Picture it?" he asked

"Us in a house with five kids running around. I never plaaned to have kids or fall in love a all for that matter" she sighed before continuing "my father left when I was five I never heard from him again. After he left my mother got a job at Boston General so we moved out there I never saw anybody in my family again. At first she would leave me with a nanny but as soon as I was old enough to take care of myself she would leave me alone for days at a time. When I got aolder I would do anything to get her attention I dyed my hair pink wore a lot f black. I even drank a whole bottle of vodka once but she came home and found me and called an ambulance when I wolk up she yelled at me for being irresponsible. As far as she was concerned as long as my grades were good nothing else mattered. When I graduated high school I ecided to apply to go to medical school in a last ditch attempt to get her to notice me. "

"When I told her I got accepted to NYU she told me that there was no point 'cause I'd never be as good as she was and that the only reason I got in was because of my name. That was the last straw we had a huge argument and the next day I pulled ut of NYU and booked a ticket to Paris."

" 2 months later I got a call from her doctor saying that she had been diagnnosed with Alzhiemers and that I should come home immediatley I hung up on him it was two days before I decided to come home. When I got back I found a home that specialiaze with Alzhiemers sufferes and I applied to Dartmouth. For the next four years I spent most of my time studying visitin g her and getting wasted"

"Then I came here"

"And you met me"

" And I met you and for the first time in my life I wasn't a burden or an incovenince somebdy wanted me because I was me and then Addison showed up and my world crumbled I'd gotten used to being wanted I'd let my guard down "

"Mer..."

"Let me finish" she said silencing him she got up and began pacing in front him " And now you're divorced and you're with me and I'm pregnant with quints and I'm terrifyed I'm terrifyed that I'll end up like my mother but most of all I'm scared that you'll leave me" she said a small sob escaping

At this Derek stood up and put his arms around her "You are not your mother okay? You're already fighting for these babies you love these babies look at me " he said firmly cupping her face in his hands " I will never leave you I love you Meredith Grey. You make me feel things I didn't know were possible okay If you never believe anthing I say believe that "

" I know you do and I love you too It's just hard for me to believe that somebody wants me I keep expectin g you too realise that I'm me and change your mind"

It broke his heart to see how insecure she was he sighed and held her closer.

" I will never stop loving you ever okay I'm in this for the long haul. I'm sorry you had such a terrible childhood but Meredith these babies will never experience that okay. We will love them so much that they will never once doubt it and not just by us"

" Promise?"

" I promise"

"Thank you" she said after a few minutes

"For what?"

"For being you" she said smiling

"that's my job come on he said taking her hand in his "lets go and get breakfast"

"Hmm I'm starving"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later when they had ordered she put her orange juice down on the table and looked him in the eye

"It's your turn"

"What?" he said confused

"It's your turn I told you about me and now it's your turn"

He took a breath"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about you and Addison"

" We met in med school I she was smart and she was beautiful and she was rich although that wasn't really important at the time anyway I finally plucked up the courage to ask her out in our second year we went out and we that was the begining we were pretty much together the whole of med school . I proposed after we graduted we got married the next year moved to the city and opened up private practices."

"We bought the brownstone and the vacation house in the hamptons. We went to charity events and benefit dinners. I bought her expensive jewllery that she picked out and would wear once or twice. We had friends who all pretended like they were the picture perfected couple and at first I kept telling myself that we wern't pretending but we were and somewhere along the way i stopped loving her. I'm not sure when it just kind of happend."

"And then I caught her with Mark. And although I was hurt and embaressed I was secretly relieved. It gave me a way out."

"So I packed as much stuff that would fit in my car and I drove out here."

" Although Addison hurt I think Mark hurt more I mean he was like my brother had been for as long as I could remember and then he slept with my wife."

He sighed and they were silent fpr a while

"Oh I have to tell you something" he said sheepishly

"What?"

" I uh called my mom to tell her about you and the babies and she uh wants to fly out here and meet you"

Meredith took a deep breath "Okay when ?"

"Two days"

" TWO DAYS?!"

" I'm sorry Mer she was pissed that I hadn't told her and she scares me when she's pissed like Bailey" he shuddered

"Seriously Derek two days?! I have two days before i have to meet your mother oh my god what am I gonna do"

"Okay Mer calm down"

" Calm down?! I cannot calm down your mother is coming here in two days! And I'm the slutty mistress who got pregnabnt and ruined you marriage"

" Okay Meredith that is not true" he said kneeling down in front of her and cupping her face in his hands

"I love you okay I want to be with you. You did not ruin my marriage my marriage was ruined long before you or even Mark we just didn't want to accept it and as for getting pregnant my mom is not going to think you did this on purpose I love you and that will be enough for my her and your giving her more grandchildren"

"Promise?"

"I promise you Meredith" he said pulling her in close to him

"So trailer or your place"

"hmm trailer will your mom be okay stauing at my place we have a spare room now that George has moved out" George had moved out a few weeks before and into the hotel with Callie

"yeah I hadn't thought about that I was thinking about a hotel"

"You can't let your mother stay in a hotel how good of an impression do you trhink it'll make Oh hi Mrs Shepherd I have a spare room but we are just going to make you stay in a hotel" she said rolling her eyes

He smirked as he sat back in his seat

"So tell me about your family" she said after a few minutes silence

"Well my dad died when I was 7" she gasped "Oh god I'm sorry"

"Yeah me too anyway my mom raised us by herself there was five of us Nancy, Kathleen, Me, Elizabeth and Rachel and then later on Mark became like part of the family aswell"

" Wow she sounds like an amazing woman"

"She is" he said smiling "We are all doctors Kathleen's a shrink Nancy's an OB Rachel's in peeds and Lizzy does family medicine"

"They're all married and have a lot of kids I'm the only who doesn't yet" he said flashing her a mcdreamy smile

"So back to the trailer?" he asked when they had paid the bill and were heading back to the car

" Yeah I'm kinda tired again"

"How long had you been up?"

"I think around five thirty? My stupid intern clock that and the freaking out" he chukled and kissed her temple

"You're not freaking out anymore though?"

" Not for the time being we still have your mom coming"

"It'll be fine Mer"

" Yeah just you keep telling yourself that" she said rolling her eyes

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

An hour later when they were back at the trailer and she was asleep in his arms his cell phone rang. He quickly grabbed it off the table and stepped outside so as to not wake Meredith who was still sleeping soundly.

"Derek Shepherd"

_Derek it's mom_

" Hi mom did you get a flight?"

_Yes it gets into Seattle at !0:30 the day after tomorrow_

"Great I'll pick you up"

_Great how's Meredith?_

"She's good thanks" he said smiling

_Good I'm looking forward to fianlly meeting her. Is she okay with me coming out on such short notice_

"Yeah she is looking forward to meeting you"

_So am I oh i Have to go love you Derek _

Love you too mom


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what do you want to today?" he asked her the next morning as they lay in bed

"Do you think Addison would take me in for a scan?"

"Is everything okay?" he asked concern filling his voice

"Yeah everything's fine it's nothing like that I just thought that would could get a sonogram picture frame and give it to your mom"

"That's a great idea Mer" he said kissing her forehead "I'll give Addison a call" He said getting up and grabbing his cell phone off the table and scrolling through the contact list

"Addison it's Derek"

_Derek hi is everything okay?_

"Everything's fine can you take us for an ultrasound today?"

_Sure come by my office around 3pm_

"Great …….." he trailed off when Meredith lept out of bed and into the small bathroom and began throwing up

"I gotta go" He said slamming the phone down and running in after her kneeling down he pulled her hair out of her face and began massaging her back

"Ugh" she groaned leaning her head on the wall and squeezing her eyes shut

"I know" he said stroking her hair "Feel up to eating anything?"

"Maybe a little cereal" she said resting her head on his shoulders

"Okay then" he said standing up and pulling her too her feet he went to the small kitchen and pulled a box of Frosties and poured her a bowl. She grabbed it gratefully.

"Mmm this is good" she said taking another bite

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"Shut up you try carrying five babies and throwing up all morning see how you feel"

"Okay sorry" he smirked

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Wow look at all the baby stuff" she breathed as they walked into the baby store at the mall

"I know" he said squeezing her hand "are you okay?"

"Uh hu" she nodded "Let's do this" she said grabbing a cart they had decided to buy other things for the babies while they were there

"Oh my god look at this Derek" she said grabbing a tiny onsie off a rack "We have to get it"

"Sure" he said kissing her forehead and laughing as she threw five in the cart.

An hour later they pushed the loaded cart up to a register

"That'll be four hundred and ten dollars" the woman said taking Derek's' credit card

"Four hundred dollars?!" she breathed not having realised it would be that expensive

"Mer its okay I want the best for you guys"

"I know" she said quietly "It's just it's so much and I don't have any …."

"Sssh" he said putting a finger on her lips "I don't care if it costs 400 dollars or 4000 dollars it doesn't matter what matters is that you are happy" he said turning back to the register

"Does your family still talk to Addison?" she asked later when the were heading to the hospital

"Um, I'm not sure Nancy might they were pretty close why?"

"Just wondering" she said and went back to staring out the window

"Meredith?"

"What it's nothing" she said practically leaping out of the car when he pulled in to his parking spot. He raised an eyebrow at her before taking her hand and walking into the hospital

"Hey Meredith" Izzie said getting in the elevator behind them "What are you doing here I thought you were off?"

"I am we have an appointment with Addison. Hey can you be the intern on my case please?"

Izzie looked at her surprised "Seriously? You don't want Christina?"

"She would kill me if I asked her you know how she is with OBGYN plus you're better at it she added

"Sure I'd love to" she smiled the elevator doors pinged open and Addison stepped on

"Hey Addison is it okay if Izzie's my intern?" Meredith asked as the doors closed

"I don't see a problem with it she's my intern today anyway I'll talk to Bailey you ready for your appointment?"

"Yeah"

"Good Dr Stevens could you get an ultrasound while we go find an empty exam room"

Izzie nodded and they headed down the hall in opposite directions

"Okay this one is empty" she said motioning to an exam room and handing Meredith a gown "You can change into this and I'll wait out here"

"Thanks Addison" Meredith said taking the gown and heading into the empty room Derek following close behind her.

Minutes later the room was filled with the sounds of the babies heartbeats "How does it look?" Meredith asked as Izzie moved the wand around her abdomen

"Not bad"

"Not bad?"

"Not bad is pretty good when you have five babies in your uterus." Izzie smiled Meredith nodded as Addison started telling them how far along she was

_Just do it Meredith the worst thing she can say is no and it's Addison she's hardly gonna say no_

"Meredith" Addison's voice pulled her out of her thoughts "Oh sorry what were you saying?"

"I was saying we'll keep an eye on you Ultrasounds every couple of weeks and no more than 12 hour shifts."

"Oh okay" she said distractedly

"Mer are you okay?" Derek asked worried when she didn't complain about the hours

"Yeah I'm fine" she said smiling unconvincingly

They were interrupted by Izzie's pager "its Bailey I gotta go" she said exiting the room

"Okay I'll go get these printed for you" Addison said leaving them alone

"Meredith are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. And the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence

"Okay I got you four copies" she said handing Derek the sonograms "Thank you"

"Hey Addison?" Meredith asked

"Yeah?"

"Derek's mom's coming into town tomorrow for a couple of days do you want to have dinner with us?"

Both Derek and Addison looked at her shocked

"Uh I'd love to thank you" she said leaving the room

She jumped off the table and began putting her clothes on. She turned to face Derek who was staring at her his mouth open "What?"

"You just invited my ex-wife to dinner?"

"It's no big deal she's nice she doesn't deserve to lose her family I know what it's like not to have a family"

"You're amazing" he said pulling her into his arms

"It's my fault she……"

" No Meredith it is not your fault our marriage was over long before you or even Mark we just didn't want to accept it"

She nodded into his chest "Can we go home now I'm exhausted"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Derek!" His mother called coming out of the gate

"Mom" he smiled pulling her in for a hug

"Let me take a look at you" she said pulling back "You look good son there's something different"

"I don't know" he said as they headed to the car "did Meredith not come with you"

"No" she was feeling pretty lousy after the morning sickness I thought it was best to leave her at home"

Her mother nodded understandingly "So what's she like?"

He sighed happily "I don't know where to start mom she's beautiful smart sweet sensitive, thoughtful you know she invited Addison to have dinner with us"

"She did?" her mother said shocked he nodded "I think she feels guilty about the divorce"

"That's what's different you've got your sparkle back"

"My what?"

"Your sparkle I haven't seen it since before your dad died."

"So how are the girls?" he asked. 10 minutes later the pulled up in front of Meredith's house. His mother's jaw dropped as they got out if the car.

"She lives here? On an intern's salary?"

"It was her mother's she lives with George and Izzie interns from the hospital"

"Was her mothers?"

"Yeah she has Alzheimer's she is in a home"

"Mer we're here" he called as they came into the house walking into the living room he smiled when he found her sleeping soundly gently place a blanket around her shoulders and kissed her forehead before leading his mother into the kitchen

"Coffee?" he asked she nodded and sat on a stool

"She's so tired" he sighed pouring coffee

"I know pregnancy takes a lot out of you especially with five"

"Hey" he said noticing Meredith standing in the doorway looking tired

"Hey" she said sleepily "you should've woken me up" she said taking a seat beside his mother

"I was going to but you looked so peaceful" He smirked "Meredith this is my mom Carol mom this is Meredith"

"Nice to meet you dear" Carol said warmly

"You too I'm sorry I fell asleep"

"Don't worry about it dear I know how tiring pregnancy can be how far along are you?"

"Around ten weeks actually we have something for you" she said glancing at Derek who gave her a reassuring smile. She jumped of the stool and walked out into the hall and grabbed a bag from the closet.

She took a deep breath before heading back into the kitchen and handing the bag to Carol. Derek came over and squeezed her hand. Carol gasped as she took the photo out of the bag

"Its beautiful dear thank you" she said pulling her in for a hug

"You know I have to go tot the sore and pick some things for dinner I'll be back soon" he said kissing Meredith's forehead and exiting the kitchen.

_Oh god what do I do now_

She smiled at Carol nervously before slapping her hand to her mouth "Oh God" she groaned before running up the stairs Carol ran up after her. Kneeling behind her she pulled her hair back and rubbed circles in her lower black.

"Oh god I'm sorry I can't be making very good impression falling asleep and now throwing up"

"Don't worry about it I remember all to well what it was like being pregnant. And as for making an impression I knew as soon as I saw Derek at the airport that I liked you"

Meredith looked at her confused.

"I love Addison I really did like she was my own but they weren't happy not for along time when I saw Derek at the airport he was happy genuinely happy in a way I haven't seen since before his father died"

"He makes me happy too" Meredith whispered blinking back tears

"I'm back" Derek called from downstairs Carol stood up and offered a hand to Meredith pulling her to her feet

"Hey" he said when he saw them coming down the stairs "Morning sickness?" he asked noticing that she looked paler she nodded silently and he pulled her into his arms

"What did you get for dinner" she asked as he placed a glass of water on the table in front of her.

"Chicken" "Sounds good"

"I bought extra I wasn't sure if Alex and Izzie were on-call" she smiled appreciatively knowing how lucky she was that he wasn't intimidated by how close she was to her friends

She turned to Carol who was watching them with a confused look "Izzie and Alex are my roommates we all have the same resident" she explained "Oh Derek mentioned that now that I think about it"

"So mom I was thinking tomorrow we could go and see the land"

"I would love to son"

"Oh that reminds me did you get in touch with the contractor?" Meredith asked

"Not yet I will tomorrow" he said kissing her forehead before turning back to the vegetables

After dinner the moved into the lounge and it wasn't long before Meredith had fallen asleep on the Derek's shoulder

"I better get her up to bed" he whispered to his mother while scooping her up

Halfway up the stairs she began to stir "Derek?"

"Ssh go back to sleep" he whispered

"Okay" she murmured tiredly


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Derek you have to go to dinner" she said leaning against the bathtub

"No Mer I can't leave you when you're sick"

"Derek it's the last night your mom is in town I'll be fine Izzie's here plus the way I'm feeling I'd probably fall asleep in my soup" she sighed

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" she smiled weakly

"Okay but call me if you need me" he said kissing her softly

"I will" when the door had closed she sighed and leaned back against the tub squeezing her eyes shut "Oh God It's going to be a long night" she sighed as hung her head over the toilet

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Derek how's Meredith?" his mother asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Not great" he sighed

"Are you sure you want to go out?"

"No but she insisted, could you keep an eye on her please" he asked Izzie

"Sure I'll call if anything happens"

"Thank you" he smiled gratefully "You ready to go mom?"

She nodded and followed him out the door. "Is Addison meeting us there?"

"Yeah" he nodded

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Not long after they'd left Izzie made her way up the stairs with a glass of water.

"Mer, I brought you some water" she said opening the door slowly.

She gasped when she saw her curled up on the floor shivering "Oh God Mer are you okay?" she asked kneeling down beside her

"So…. Cold" she said her voice shaking

" Crap you're burning up" she said feeling her forehead.

She into her room and grabbed a blanket and her cell phone.

Placing the blanket around Meredith's shoulders she opened her Cell phone

_Derek Shepherd_

"Derek its Izzie"

_Izzie is Meredith Okay?_

Izzie smiled he really does love her

"She's burning up and shivering like crazy"

_Shit I'll be right there_

He shut his cell phone and got up. "Meredith's spiked a fever" he old his mother and Addison and ran his hands through his hair they both gasped.

"Addison could you pay for dinner? I'll pay you back later"

"Derek don't worry about it" she said waving her hand dismissively he nodded gratefully "I'm sorry mom" he said before running out of the restaurant almost knocking a tray of drinks from a waiters hands.

"He really does love her" Addison sighed as they watched him leave.

"He does" Carol replied with a small smile

"He never felt that way about me" she said quietly

Carol sighed and put her hand on top of Addison's "He didn't and you deserve someone who loves you like you love them.

" I feel like I owe you an explanation."

"No Addison…."

"Please I need you to understand" she looked at Carol with pleading eyes and she nodded silently

"I didn't intend to sleep with Mark it's just…. Derek and me we got successful and we got lazy. We forgot how to be a married couple first and doctors second and I just… I got lonely and that night Mark came over and we were waiting for Derek.

She paused and took a deep breath

"I don't even know how it happened we had a drink and then the next thing I knew we we're upstairs. And the Derek came home and that look on his face will haunt me forever" It was only when Carol put her arms around her the she realised that tears were streaming down her cheeks

"Oh honey I'm not angry I understand what happened you weren't happy and Derek is as much o blame as you are" she said sitting back down

"Thank you we better go and see how Meredith" she said signalling the waiter for the bill


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Derek sped through the streets of Seattle towards Meredith's house cursing himself for leaving her. When he he pulled into the driveway he ran into the house and up the stairs taking them three at a time. He thre open the door and almost gasped when he saw Meredith curled up in the feotal position shivering and Izzie sitting up against the bath tub chewing her thumb nail nervously.

"Derek thank God" she breathed "I came up and she was shivering and her temp was 103, I tried but I couldn't move her"

"It's okay Izzie thanks for calling me" he said crouching down beside Meredith

"Oh Meredith" he whispered sitting down beside her and wiping a few strand of hair of her face

"Der... Derek?" she murmured

"It's me Mer I'm here" he said quietly reaching up and turning the cold tap on. " I'm going to put you in the bath to see if I can get your fever down"

She nodded against his chest and he gently began taking her clothes off and placing her gently in the tub causing her to shiver more violently

"So c…c…cold" she shivered

"I know Mer, I'm sorry he sighed kissing her on the forehead.

Five minutes later the fever still hadn't gone down and Meredith was getting less responsive. Panicking Derek wrapped her in a large blanket and carried her down the stairs where he found Izzie sitting nervously in the kitchen.

"Derek how is she?"

"I can't get the fever down will you drive us to the hospital?" he asked tossing her his keys which she caught and they sped of too the hospital.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Bailey!" he shouted running into the E.R carrying an unconscious Meredith in his arms Izzie hot on his heels

"Shepherd! What the hell happened?"

"Her temps 103 and I can't get it down" he replied frantically

"How long has she been down?" she asked leading him to a bed where he placed her down gently placing a soft kiss on her forehead

"Okay Stevens start a central line of antibiotics and an I.V" Izzie nodded and ran out the room leaving Bailey and Derek alone with a still unconscious Meredith.

He sighed running his hands through his hair "Oh God I should never have left her what the hell was I thinking" he ranted to himself.

"Derek" Miranda said softly putting her hand on his shoulder "This isin't your fault okay these things just happen but she will be okay"

Just then Izzie came back into the room and her and Bailey busied themselves hooking Meredith up to the machines while Derek sat helpless


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Addison and Carol sped through the halls of Seattle Grace stopping briefly to find out Meredith's room number.

"Derek" Carol breathed as they screeched to a halt outside her room both gasping for breath. "Is she okay"

Derek looked up from Meredith's sleeping face and smiled as they collapsed into the chairs beside the bed

"She'll be fine" he said softly lovingly rubbing his hand up her arm "They managed to get her fever down so they're just keeping her in for observation"

"Good" Carol smiled tenderly wiping some hair off her face

"Has anyone done an ultrasound?" Addison asked

Derek's head snapped up a look of fear filling his eyes "Oh God I didn't even think I was so worried about her I completely forgot"

"Derek its okay" she said grabbing his hand "I'm sure they will be fine we just have to make sure" she said squeezing his hand before leaving the room.

He sighed as he watched her leave before turning back to Meredith when something dawned on him

"Oh mom what time is your flight"

"Not for a few hours but don't worry about it Addison's taking me to the airport"

Derek opened his mouth to protest but Carol stopped him

"Derek don't argue with me about this Derek you and I both know you wouldn't leave her I'll be fine" she said firmly

They fell into a comfortable silence until Addison came back into the room and started setting up the ultrasound

"Oh Addison how much do I owe you for dinner?" Derek asked reaching for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it Derek it's on me" she smiled before turning back to the machine. After moving the wand around Meredith's abdomen they all breathed a sigh of relief when the sound of the heartbeats filled the room.

"They're fine" she said with a smile turning of the ultrasound

"Carol we better get going if you're going to catch you're flight"

Carol nodded and embraced Derek "Don't be a stranger Derek"

"I won't mom" he sighed returning the embrace

"Thanks again Addison" he smiled softly which she returned and then they were gone and he was left staring into Meredith's delicate features praying for her to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Oh my god I just realised that I'm already on chapter 11 and I haven't even got to the main part of the story so I just wanted to say thanks to all my faithful readers/reviewers and please bare with me it will get more interesting _

Addison sighed as she sat down on the chair across from Meredith's bed. She'd finally managed to convince Derek to go and take a shower after she'd found him asleep on the chair.

She had to admit that she felt better after she'd talked to Carol like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She sighed again and went back to the mountain of paper work she had to finish.

"Addison?" Meredith said softly from the bed

At the sound of her voice Addison jumped and went over to the side of the bed "Meredith you're awake"

"What happened?"

"You had a fever temp. Spiked to 103"

"Oh are the babies okay"

"They're fine we did an ultrasound all the heartbeats are strong"

"Good" she breathed it was only then that she noticed Derek wasn't there

"Where's Derek" she asked

"Oh I sent him to go and get something to eat and take a shower he'd been here all night. I can have a nurse page him…"

"No don't" she cut her off "give him some time" she said softly

"I actually wanted to talk to you"

"About what?" Addison asked confused

"I owe you an apology." She said quietly

Addison sighed knowing what was coming "Meredith you don't have to apologise to me , Derek and I we hadn't been happy for a long time I mean we were happy, content but we weren't _happy _not like he's happy with you"

"I still feel guilty" she mumbled

Addison reached for her hand "Yeah the guilt'll work it's self out eventually or at least that's what I keep telling myself "she smiled wryly

"Meredith" Derek breathed from the doorway making them both jump

"Hey" she whispered as he walked over to the bed and kissed her.

"I'm uh gonna go" Addison said softly "Thank you Addison" Meredith said as she left the room "You're welcome" she replied flashing her a small smile.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was discharged a couple of hours later so they decided to go to the trailer as they still had a couple of days off .

"Did your mom get away okay " Meredith asked as she lay curled up in his arms that night

"Yeah Addison took her to the airport"

"That's good."

"Hmmm. Oh she asked if we uh wanted to go to New York for a weekend"

At that Meredith sat up right in bed "New York. Like New York where all your sisters live with their millions of kids New York" she all but yelled

"Mer calm down she just said I should ask you what you thought about it and if you're not ready then we can wait a while " he said gently caressing her cheek

"Okay" she breathed her head falling back onto the pillow

"I love you" he whispered in her ear

"I love you too" she replied before sleep finally overtook her.

_A/N I've always loved Addison so I felt she should be an important character in this fic. Review s'il vous plait _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meredith's friends watched in amazement as she moved around the kitchen singing along to a song on the radio.

"What?" she asked as she sat down beside Derek

"You're singing" Cristina said incredously

"Yeah… What's wrong with that?"

"It's weird you're all …"

"bright and shiny" Izzie filled in

"You're right I am bright and shiny and I'm gonna stay bright and shiny for a long time so you better get used to it."

"Now would you not so bright and shiny people like a ride to work?" she smirked

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

A couple of hours later Derek met up with her at the nurse's station as she was filling in charts

"So this bright and shiny thing" he said kissing her neck " Does it include sex?" he asked mouthing the last word.

Meredith snorted as she turned into his embrace "Seriously? Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Rarely" he replied not missing a beat "It's not my fault your so irresistible"

"Yeah well you just have ……." She trailed of staring at the patient being brought off the elevator who was shouting aggressively. It didn't take Meredith long to recognise her mother

"What the hell are you doing here I told you not to bother me while I am at work!" she yelled before turning back to the people surrounding her.

Pulling herself from Derek's grasp and ran down the hallway and into an exam room where she slid down the door onto the floor silent tears falling down her cheeks.

It wasn't long afterwards that she heard her friend's voices coming through the doorway pleading for her too come out. But she ignored them burying her head in her hands.

"Mer" Derek said softly knocking on the door "Can you let me in" he breathed as sigh of relief when the door clicked open and he was able to slide in.

His heart broke when he saw her sitting on the floor legs hugged tight to her chest; her eyes that had sparkled were dull and lifeless.

"Oh Mer" he said softly holding out his hand and pulling her too her feet

"That was so not how I wanted everybody to find out" she sad her voice muffled by his shoulder

"I know I'm sorry" he said running his fingers through her hair. They stayed like that for a few moments comfortable in each others embrace. The silence was soon interrupted by Bailey coming into the room.

"Do you need the day off, I would understand if you wanted to be with…."

"No" Meredith cut her of "My mother and I don't have the best… It's just better if I'm working" she finished

"Okay you're on scut"

"Fine" Meredith said nodding her head leaving both Bailey and Derek surprised

That she hadn't argued.

"Who did you give her too?" Meredith asked breaking the uncomfortable silence

"O'Malley"

"Okay that's good I'm just gonna go find uh charts and labs" she said heading for the door

"Meredith" Derek called before she left

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

" I love you too" she whispered before leaving the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Hours later she found herself sitting in a dark supply closet praying that nobody would come in. She couldn't make sense of it. Her mother was calling George Thatcher. She hadn't heard her talk about him since he left.

"Meredith" a soft voice came from the doorway she looked up and blinked her eyes adjusting to the bright light, she gasped when she realised it was Addison.

The door shut and she sat down beside her.

"Are you okay? I heard about your mom"

Meredith sighed "Yeah I just needed to get away from the stares and the pity" she said softly

They sat in silence for a few minutes neither one sue what to say

"Richard offered me job" Addison blurted out "Oh god I'm sorry I don't know where that came from" she said embarrassed

"It's okay" Meredith smiled glad for the distraction "So are you going to take it?"

"I don't know. It's an amazing opportunity but I'd have to move here give up my practice my home and I hate the rain"

Meredith smirked "yeah the rain does kinda sucks." "Addison" she said more seriously "Do you want to take the job"

"I don't know" she sighed

"Yes you do. Deep down you do know what you want you just have to take a step back and figure out what it is and if what you want is Seattle then you move to Seattle"

Addison regarded her for a few moments "You just want me here fore your case don't you" she asked raising her eyebrow

Meredith laughed "Damn you caught me out"

"Seriously though if you want the job then take it"

"You know two weeks ago that I would be having this conversation with my boyfriend's ex- wife I wouldn't have believed it in a million years"

Addison smiled "Tell me about it" she said dryly

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Hey Joe" Meredith said collapsing on to a bar stool

"Hey Mer. haven't seen you in awhile. Usual?"

"Um no thanks can I just have a water?"

"You drink water?!" Joe asked surprised

"Ha-ha very funny" she said sarcastically "I'm pregnant"

"Wow didn't see that coming? Shepherd's?"

"Yep and you wanna know what else?"

"There's more?"

"I'm having five"

"You really don't do anything lightly do you?"

"No I don't" she sighed resting her head on her arms.

It wasn't long before she felt Derek's familiar hand come to rest on the small of her back

"Hi" she said softly as he placed a kiss on her head

"Hey how is you mom?" he asked sitting on the stool next to her and running his hand along her thigh

"They think she has cancer" she said trying to blink back the tears that were stinging her eyes

"Oh, Mer. I'm so sorry" he said sadly

"Yeah me too, they'll get the results back in a couple of days so I'll find out then, how's you patient?" she asked desperate to change the subject

"She made it through the surgery so we'll just have to wait and see what happens"

"Good, that's good" she said softly and he nodded his agreement

"So I uh had an interesting conversation with Addison this morning"

"Really? I hadn't realised you two were talking"

"We weren't really she found me in a closet…." She trailed off suddenly realising what he meant "Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay you can talk to whoever you want I just thought it might be little awkward for you that's all"

"Oh okay anyway Richard offered her a job"

"Oh is she taking it?"

Meredith shrugged "I don't know I told her she should but I don't know what she'll do" she said softly a small smile playing on her lips when she heard the song playing over the sound system

"What?" Derek asked noticing her smiling

"Nothing I just love this song"

"Oh wanna dance?" he asked grabbing her hand

"But you don't dance?" she stated

"I can make exceptions" he said raising his eyebrows seductively

Meredith rolled her eyes but stepped into his opened into his warn embrace

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you_

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And Im waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I cant live  
With or without you

__

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, shes got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

They swayed gently to the music oblivious to the everyone in the bar who were now watching them intently.

"Der?" Meredith asked her voice muffled by his chest

"Hmm"

"I was wondering if maybe we could go to New York this weekend?" she asked sucking in her breath as she waited for his reply

He pulled back from her enough so that he could meet her gaze "You….. you want to got to New York?" he asked unable to hide his surprise and excitement

Meredith shrugged "I've been thinking about it and I figured the longer I put it off the harder it'll be plus with mom and everything"

"Okay" he smiled tucking a stray hair behind her ear lovingly "I'll call mom"

Meredith sighed happily and rested her head on his chest " I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled "more than you'll ever know"

**Sorry it took so long to update a lot happened in this chapter and took me a while to get it right. Please review I'd especially like to know how you feel about Addison**

**P.S anyone guess the song? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meredith chewed her nails nervously as she sat on the plane to New York. She had been fine after she'd asked Derek if they could go he had immediately called his mother and the airline to book tickets it ha d all happened so fast that she had barley had time to freak out. That had been yesterday. It was only now that she was on the plane she freaking out. She had been so stupid to suggest this. Derek had four sisters. Four. And "a million" nieces and nephews as Christina had so eloquently pointed out. And she was an only child with an absent mother and a father who she hadn't seen since she was five years old……..

"You're freaking out" Derek's soft voice said brining her out of her thoughts and making her jump, she hadn't even noticed he was awake

"No I'm not" she countered lamely

Derek smirked and raised an eyebrow and she sighed knowing that she'd been caught out

"It's just Addison was leggy and fabulous and a world renowned surgeon with perfect hair and the perfect life and I'm the slutty intern who slept with her married boss and then got pregnant. And I'm worried that you're family will make you realise that you deserve better and you'll leave me" she whispered tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Derek's heart broke as he saw the vulnerability in her eyes "Oh Mer" he sighed reaching over and pulling her into his arms

"First and most important I love you okay and yes there will always be a part of me that loves Addison. But I never loved her even half as much as I love you and nobody is comparing you to Addison and as for my family if they can't accept that I'm happy and that I love you and our babies" he added his hands travelling to her stomach "then that's their problem

"But they're your family Derek" she whispered

Derek nodded "They are my family but Mer so are you and nothing will ever change that"

"You're my family too" she whispered

"I'm glad" he smiled running his hands through her hair" Try and get some sleep okay"

"K love you" she murmured as her eyes fluttered shut

"Love you too Mer" he whispered softly kissing her forehead

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith gasped as Derek drove up towards his family home "Derek you grew up here?"

"Yup, Mom and dad designed it before Kath was born"

"It's amazing" she smiled as they pulled up on the driveway.

Derek had barely switched off the engine when the front door flew upon and a swarm of kids ran towards the car and Derek immediately jumped out the car and scooped two of them in his arms

She paused and squeezed her eyes shut she could do this it was just one weekend and they were Derek's family how bad could they be.

Slowly she stepped out of the car and turned to watch Derek interact with his nieces and nephews a small smile playing on her lips

"He won't be getting out of that for a while" Meredith jumped at the voice and whipped around to see a tall woman with deep blue eyes similar to Derek's

"Hi you must be Meredith I'm Kathleen" she said extending her hand which Meredith took in hers "It's so nice to finally meet you"

"You too you're the shrink right?"

Kathleen smiled and nodded "Well remembered oh these are my daughters Grace and Stacey sweetie can you say hi to Meredith" Kathleen said softly to the small girl hiding behind her leg Meredith stared at the young girl and swore that her heart stopped beating in her chest _oh god this isn't happening _she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the young girl tugged on her trouser leg.

She smiled and crouched down so she was at eye level with her "hi sweetie" she said softly

"Are you my Uncle Derek's girlfriend?" the young girl asked in a small voice

"I am" Meredith nodded

Meredith drew in a breath as the young girl regarded her for what seemed like forever before she broke into a smile "Do you want to colour with me?"

"Sure" Meredith said surprised as the girl grabbed her hand and dragged her indoors

It was ten minutes later when Derek came in and found Meredith sitting with Grace on her lap her arms wrapped tight around her middle her cheek resting on her head.

"Hey" he said softly sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey" she replied and he was surprised to see a tear fall down her cheek

"Hey what's the matter" he asked his brow furrowed with concern

"Nothing" she replied quickly "hormones" she sniffed quickly averting her eyes

"Mer" he prompted

"Seriously Derek I'm fine" She was interrupted by the front door opening

And Derek's other sisters and mother came into the room

"Meredith" Carol said warmly pulling her into a hug"its good too see you again. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good" she smiled relaxing into Carol's warm embrace "Tired but good"

"How far along are you?" Kathleen asked "Around twelve weeks?" Meredith replied looking up at Derek who nodded in conformation

"Prepare yourself man hormone surges and weird cravings at two thirty in the morning" Tony, Kathleen's husband piped up earning a swat from his wife "But it's totally worth it in the end of course" he added hastily

Derek smiled and kissed Meredith's temple gently "Looking forward to it" he murmured into her hair. Meredith smiled and leaned into his warmth as the conversation moved on.

It wasn't long before the front door opened and a few more kids ran through the hall "Nice to see you too" he called dryly after them

"Derek!" A woman a tall elegant looking woman exclaimed from the doorway

"Nancy! It's good to see you" Derek smiled

"You look good little brother" Nancy said as they pulled away

"Hmm I feel good" he said squeezing Meredith's hand as she moved to stand beside him

"Ah, you must be the slutty intern he cheated on Addison with"

"Nancy!" Kathleen hissed swatting her sister on the arm before turning to Meredith b] "Excuse my sister she doesn't have the best social skills"

"My social skills are just fine thank you very much unlike you insists on psychoanalysing everyone" Nancy scoffed

"Girls" Carol scolded "honestly you are acting like five year olds, now stop bickering and come and help me with dinner" she sighed ushering them into the kitchen.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Just under an hour later all the adults sat at the dining room table enjoying Carol's dinner.

"So Derek, have you talked to Mark yet?" Nancy asked

Meredith frowned as Derek tensed next to her and she instinctively reached under the table to squeeze his leg supportively. "No" came his growled response

"He made a mistake Derek" Nancy sighed

"A mistake" Derek scoffed " Is that what you call it?"

Nancy opened her mouth to answer but her mother cut her off "We're not talking about this anymore. So Meredith, tell us about yourself"

"Yeah besides the fact that you slept with your married attending" Nancy smirked

There was a deathly silence at the table before Derek's fork clattered on the plate and he stood up with such force that his chair toppled over causing Meredith to jump beside him

"Seriously?!" He yelled incredulously "You're seriously going there! She didn't know I was her boss when we met , it was a one night stand and she showed up at Grace and discovered I was her boss and I chased her for weeks even though I knew I was married, I knew what I was doing" He pause for a moment swallowing hard trying to keep his emotions in check

"I lead her on for weeks and then Addison showed up and despite everything she still wanted me" he said choking back a sob "And you do not get to treat her like crap especially when the person who deserved to be treated like crap is me" and with that he stormed out of the out of the dining room.

Meredith swallowed and turned back to look at his bewildered family "I'm uh I'm sorry" she stammered before running out the room after Derek.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Derek!" she called desperately as she ran after him down Carol's back yard. She finally caught up with him as he came to a stop at a small clearing through the trees at the bottom of the yard. Meredith gasped as she looked at the magnificent view that was the New York skyline.

"Oh my God" she breathed

Derek smiled "Pretty amazing isn't it? I used to come down here when I needed and escape from the sisters" he laughed bitterly

"Derek" she whispered reaching out to grab his hand "Are you okay?"

"I am now that you're here" Meredith rolled her eyes "Cheesy Der" she smirked as he pulled her into his embrace inhaling deeply. "You love the cheesy"

"Yeah I do" she murmured into his chest

They stood in a comfortable silence


End file.
